


Game Day

by SakkaTheZen



Category: American Football RPF, FOX NFL Sunday RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkaTheZen/pseuds/SakkaTheZen
Summary: It's the night before the big game in Miami... (Super Bowl XLIV, Sunday, February 7, 2010) Disclaimer: I don’t own these guys, I only write this for my own enjoyment, and all of this is pure fantasy, particularly the quarterbacks all being closet gays.
Relationships: Peyton Manning/Drew Brees





	Game Day

The loud ringing of the phone broke the silence in the room and caused Drew Brees to jump nervously.

"What the hell," Drew muttered, glancing at his watch. He'd been sitting alone in the dark, something he enjoyed doing the night before a big game, and... Well, there was NO bigger game than this. Who the hell wanted to interrupt his peace and quiet at ten o'clock at night?

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the receiver on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Drew?"

The Saints quarterback was stunned to hear the distinctive voice on the other line.

"Peyton???"

"Yeah, man. Listen..."

Drew flipped on the light. He felt a flutter in his stomach, well, for the obvious reason, but also, because of the evident strain in the Colts' quarterback's voice.

"What... What is it?" Drew tried to sound calming, but his voice cracked. What the hell was up? Why would _Peyton fucking Manning_ be calling him the night before their big showdown? Try as hard as he could in the few seconds of silence, Drew could think of no concrete reason.

"Can I.. Can I come over?"

"What???" Drew swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran his hand through his hair. _Peyton? Here? Tonight?_ His heart began to race.

"Yeah, man. Just... I need... I need to talk."

Okay, so there were coaches and coordinators for that, right? Why did he want to talk to _Drew?_ Brees was quiet so long, his heart pounding out of his chest, that Peyton said, "Drew?" jangling him back to the present.

"Uhmmm, okay... I'm in the Renaissance, room---"

"I know. I know where you are. I'll be there in five." Drew heard the click of the receiver and then he slapped himself on the forehead. Well, hell, he thought. Of _course_ he knew where he was. Otherwise, how would he have known which room to call?

Drew jumped off the bed, running his hands through his hair again. His heart was still hammering wildly in his chest, and everything from, _'he's coming here to poison me'_ to _'he's got blackmail shit on me, I know it...'_ kept tearing through his thoughts, making his hands shake. But he shook his head, trying to clear them. No. **No.** Peyton had sounded distinctly upset, nervous, something... Very unlike him. _Peyton Manning is always in control._ In fact, the rumors about him being OCD were commonplace.

 _'This is just fucking weird,'_ Drew thought, and realized that his rival would be here in only a minute or two, if what he said on the phone was accurate.

Drew turned on a few more lights, and then turned them back off again. He liked the dimness of just the bedside light. It made it appear that he hadn't been up studying his playbook or anything. After all, he hadn't been, but he hadn't exactly been sleeping either.

The sharp knock on his door made him jump, again, and his heart began skipping in double-time. Having no idea what to expect, Brees strode over to the door, removed the privacy bar, unlocked the deadbolt, and opened it.

The older man was standing just outside and Drew glanced up, still unused to the height difference. Peyton didn't smile, and he only locked eyes with Drew for a moment before he said, "Hey." Drew nodded but stood there, dumbfounded. Peyton made a sweep with his hand and said, "Can I..."

"Yes, yes, of course..." Drew quickly stepped away from the door, letting the Colt in. He closed it, thinking about turning the deadbolt, but decided against it, and then turned back to Manning.

"Uhmmm... I... Uhmmmm..." Peyton began to pace the room.

Drew watched this for a moment, still completely confused as to the nature of this visit. He finally felt comfortable enough to perch on the edge of the hotel room bed, fairly certain that Manning didn't have any devious or harmful reason for this late-night visit.

"I feel..." Peyton began, stopping and looking at Drew, but then resuming his pacing, "I... I feel..."

"Hey buddy," Drew said, in a soothing voice. "It's okay. Man, it's just a game."

"I know..." Peyton said, quickly, and ran his hand through his closely cropped dark blond hair. "I..."

"Is it your dad? Is that what's bugging ya?" the Texan asked him.

"Well, yeah, dad..." Peyton stopped again, and looked directly at Drew before speaking. "Dad... You know... He bleeds blue and white, but yeah, you know, you know... Underneath it all, his heart pumps black and gold. Undoubtedly. Undoubtedly."

Drew nodded, still wondering what could be vexing the MVP so much. "Well, and... Well, you know, your hometown and all... I'm sure it's hard..."

"Yeah," Peyton said, his voice still strained. "Yeah, never had to play you guys like this before... Yeah..." But he kept pacing, and somehow, Drew felt like this wasn't the answer either.

"What... What can I do?" Brees said, finally, thinking that this 'talking it out' wasn't helping very much.

"I... I..." Peyton finally stopped pacing and stared intensely at the younger man sitting across the room.

Before Drew knew what had hit him, Manning had practically ran over to him and, knocking him back on the bed, was fiercely kissing him. Drew had the wind knocked out of him, but instinctively, his hands slid around the back of the Colt and pulled him closer.

After a moment, Manning broke the kiss, panting.

"Oh," Drew said. "Oh."

"Yeah," Peyton panted.

They began kissing again, and Drew reached up and turned off the lamp...


End file.
